For certain pharmaceutical applications, manufacturers need to process and mix expensive liquid drugs for testing and production using the lowest possible volume of fluid to save money. Current mixing devices operate by pumping the fluid to be mixed under high pressure through an assembly that includes two mixing chamber elements secured within a housing. The fluid mixes between the two mixing chamber elements under high pressure, resulting in high energy dissipation. The two mixing chamber elements must be held secure enough to withstand the high pressures and energy resulting from this mixing. In current mixing chambers, the two mixing chamber elements are secured with a tube held under high tension such that the tube stretches slightly, and the necking down effect holds the mixing chamber elements secure. To hold the mixing chamber elements in this way, the tube must be relatively long, and current devices are large and require many component parts. The relatively large and complex construction of current mixing devices also implies a large holdup volume of the fluid being mixed, which results in excess waste of expensive mixing product.